


Troppo ma non abbastanza

by Charlotte_McGonagall



Series: Dopo il TARDIS [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/pseuds/Charlotte_McGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Taylor ripensa con rimpianto a Sara Kingdom dopo aver lasciato il TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troppo ma non abbastanza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakiJune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/gifts).



> Io dovrei seriamente dormire, perché domani devo svegliarmi presto, ma ovviamente, dopo settimane di blocco dello scrittore, ho avuto una folgorazione proprio adesso.  
> Io adoro Steven Taylor e adoro Sara Kingdom, se non si fosse capito. Non li vedo come vera e propria coppia, però è qualcosa che avrebbe potuto essere.

Gli amori mai nati sono i più rimpianti, perché non hanno vissuto abbastanza per deludere, così come un seme mai germogliato non potrà mai appassire.  
Steven Taylor lo sapeva bene. Sapeva anche che il rimpianto e la colpa tendono a viaggiare in coppia.

Per anni l'avrebbe immaginata invecchiare al suo fianco e avrebbe ricordato ogni giorno perché questo non fosse possibile.  
E se lui non fosse scappato? Se non l'avesse persa di vista? Se fosse rimasto al posto suo?  
Una parte di sé gli ripeteva che non avrebbe potuto evitare ciò che era successo, che stava solo facendo ciò che il Dottore gli aveva chiesto, ma la sua parte più crudele — o forse la più sincera — diceva che avrebbe potuto salvarla.  
Era stato un codardo a fuggire, mentre lei era stata coraggiosa come sempre: troppo audace, troppo generosa, troppo tenace e senza più nulla da perdere.  
Lui invece sentiva di avere perso tutto; sentiva di non averla conosciuta abbastanza, ma allo stesso tempo di essersi avvicinato troppo.  
Forse era così che era destinato ad amarla in eterno: troppo ma non abbastanza.

Ogni giorno avrebbe compiuto il proprio dovere e cercato di essere un governante giusto e onesto, perché quello era il fardello che si era assunto, il suo mezzo di espiazione. Era stata lei ad insegnarglielo: se non puoi disfare l'errore commesso, cerca di compensarlo.

Ogni giorno avrebbe vissuto in funzione del suo ricordo, e ogni notte si sarebbe svegliato col nome di Sara sulle labbra.


End file.
